


Lay Me Down

by itwasred



Series: Us - The Olicity Chronicles [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 19:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5428700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itwasred/pseuds/itwasred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olicity smutty one-shot. Takes place sometime during season 4 before the mid-season finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first even fanfic, no beta just me. I figured that there could never be enough Olicity smut to get us through this hiatus. This is very explicit, may not be for everyone. I hope you enjoy!

Felicity was lying on her stomach on their bed, chewing her bottom lip as she edited some code on her tablet. She was so engrossed in her program she didn’t even hear Oliver enter their bedroom. He smirked at her concentration but also made an internal reminder to refresh her on her environment awareness training. That thought was pushed to the back of his mind as he realized that Felicity was wearing his button up from his news conference earlier and no pants. He groaned as he took in her muscular legs, his fingers twitching to pull the shirt over her ass and get lost in touching her like he always did.

As if she could feel his heated gaze on her, Felicity looked up from her tablet and turned to their doorway, a smile instantly forming on her lips when she saw her boyfriend standing there in a tight fit Henley and cargo pants.

“Hey babe,” she greeted him, turning off her tablet and putting in on her side table. “How was the rest of your patrol?”

“It was fine, uneventful.” Oliver replied, walking over to the bed and taking a seat on the edge. His hand came to rest on her calf, moving it up and down feeling her skin warm under his caress. “Stopped a mugging but other than that there is not much to report.”

“Good.” Felicity sank into the bed as Oliver’s hand started to massage her calf muscle. “Shouldn’t I be the one giving you a massage?”

“Not when I come home and find you in nothing but my shirt on our bed,” Oliver huskily replied.

Felicity giggled, hoping he would enjoy her choice of clothing for the evening. “I thought you would appreciate it.”

“Felicity you know I love you in anything.” Oliver moved onto the bed, pulling her legs apart and settling between them. “But there in nothing hotter than you in my clothes.” He ran his hands up her legs to her thighs, giving them a squeeze between moving back down her legs to her feet.

She moaned as he began to press his thumbs into her arches, her feet sore from being in heels all day long. “Oliver that feels so good.”

“Good baby,” Oliver said. He worked her feet just the way she liked it, her eyes closing and breathing slowing down as he worked to relax her. “I have been thinking about you all day.”

“Yeah?” Felicity opened her eyes turning her head back to glance at Oliver, gulping as he again ran his hands up her legs but this time reaching under his shirt to run his hands along the edge of her lace panties.

“I was thinking of how amazing you looked in that blue dress when I brought you lunch today.” Oliver continued to stroke her, his thumbs sneaking under panties as he massaged her. Felicity whimpered at the feeling of his large hands on her body, her favorite feeling in the world. “You are so hot Felicity. I wanted to take you right there in your office.” He groaned as he continued squeezing her ass, pulling quiet moans from her mouth.

“So now you’re the one having office fantasies?”

“Felicity I always had office fantasies.” He grabbed her panties and pulled them off of her, throwing them somewhere in their room. “When you were my assistant and you would walk in in those tight skirts all I could think of was bending you over my desk and fucking you until you screamed.”

“Oliver,” Felicity moaned. He pulled her cheeks apart, revealing her glistening pussy causing her legs to twitch as she moaned in pleasure.

“We were only friends but all I could think about is what you would taste like. Or what you would look like with those bright red lips wrapped around my dick.”

“Oliver, please,” Felicity said unable to form any other words as he ran his thumbs over her outer lips pulling her further open to his gaze.

“Felicity you are so fucking sexy,” he pushed her legs apart even more, tilting her hips up to give him the most obscene view of her. “Are you wet for me baby?” He asked, even though he could already see the answer to his question.

“Yes Oliver, fuck. Always,” she moaned, rotating her hips seeking any friction she could.

Oliver let out a husky laugh at her response, running his hand roughly over her right butt cheek. She let out a harsh breath causing Oliver to give her cheek a hard squeeze before he lifted his hand and brought it down in one swift motion. She practically keened at the slap, her back arching and lips opening in a whine.

“You like that baby?” Oliver asked soothing the slightly reddened skin.

“Shit Oliver, yes.” Felicity answered slightly grinding into the bed. “You know I do.”

“Yes I do.” Oliver grabbed her hips hard, tilting them back to give him his favorite view. “I know exactly what you like, exactly what makes you scream.” He switched to her left cheek and gave her ass another slap, watching her face contort in pleasure and hearing another whimper come out of her sexy mouth. “Fuck baby I love how responsive you are to me.”

“Oliver,” she whimpered. He cupped her ass with both hands, pulling her fully open and letting a drop of saliva fall from his mouth right into her open pussy, watching her turn her face into the pillow to stifle her moan.

“None of that baby,” Oliver said, roughly grabbing the back of her head and turning her face. “I want to hear you. I love hearing the sounds you make.”

Felicity gazed up at Oliver, her pupils blown and lips pulled tightly together as she nodded.

“Good girl.” He ran his thumb across her lips and rubbed her cheek lovingly. “Are you going to keep being a good girl for me?”

“Yes,” she breathed out, locking her eyes with his silently begging him to go back to what he was doing. “Whatever you want.”

“Good,” Oliver leaned over and gave her a hard kiss, immediately thrusting his tongue into her mouth. She gave it back as hard as he gave, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and giving it a small bite. Oliver pulled back and ran his hand through her ponytail, giving her a kiss right where her neck meets her shoulder. “You are so beautiful Felicity.”

He trailed his hands back down her body, over his shirt that she still had on. Once he reached his destination he returned to the task at hand, pushing his shirt half way up her back. Wasting no time, he pulled her apart once more and licked one long stripe along her pussy, her taste exploding on his tongue causing him to groan. “Baby you taste so good.”

He used his thumbs to hold her outer lips apart as he thrust his tongue into her tight hole, hearing her whimpers as she clenched around him. He fucked her with his tongue, holding her hips down. Pulling back, he pulled her slightly up onto her knees, giving him access to her clit. He licked the small nub, his face pushing into her pussy. Felicity was moaning and babbling, writhing against his face, desperate for more contact. His lips circled her clit and he sucked hard, pressing his stubble into her sensitive skin. She let out a small scream at the contact, rubbing against his chin.

“Please Oliver,” she begged, mindlessly thrusting back into him. “Gah, I’m going to come.”

“Come for me baby,” Oliver pulled back and groaned deep in his Arrow voice, causing her to pulse in need. He returned to her aching pussy once again sucking her clit into her mouth, causing her to scream out his name as she was pushed over the edge. She collapsed back down on the bed, gushing as Oliver continued to lap up her juices.

“God, Oliver,” she managed to get out as her breathing calmed down. “That was amazing.”

Oliver wasn’t interested in conversation, giving her only a minute to recover he thrust a finger into her dripping entrance. Felicity choked on her words as she gasped in surprise, her body automatically plunged back onto his long, calloused index finger. Oliver curled his finger, stroking her still fluttering walls. His other hand came down to slap her ass, pulling more moans from her. He pulled out and pushed two fingers back into her.

“That’s it baby,” Oliver coaxed more whimpers from her with his fingers, slowing pushing them all the way in then back out. His other hand continued stroking her ass, alternating between squeezing and rubbing, occasionally bringing his whole hand down over her. Her hips were frantically pushing back against him, fully off the bed. “Fuck my fingers Felicity, just like that.”

“Mmm, Oliver,” Felicity shook at his words. She tilted her head back to look at him, his eyes wild as he finger fucked her.

“Yeah you like when I get rough with you don’t you baby?” He held eye contact with her, watching as she nodded and moaned, pushing even harder against him. He twisted his hand so his fingers that weren’t buried inside of her brushed against her clit with every thrust, earning him an appreciate whimper. “You love when I slap your ass and fuck your pussy with my fingers. You were waiting for this all day weren’t you?”

“God yes. Oliver yes, please.”

“That’s why you were laying on your stomach when I got home? You wanted this to happen, didn’t you?” Oliver pressed into her as far as he could, grinding down on her clit.

Felicity moaned in response, her breathing getting out of control.

“Say it Felicity. Tell me this is exactly what you wanted when I got home.” Oliver didn’t let up, pushing into her so hard so was pushed up the bed.

“Yes Oliver. Gah, yes. Yes I wanted this please,” Felicity screamed the last part. Oliver rewarded her by reaching down with his other hand and flicking her clit. She came with a shout, her thighs shaking as she rode out her climax. She kept chanted him name over and over as she came down. She didn’t even notice as Oliver removed his clothes and settled on top of her.

“God Felicity you are so hot,” Oliver commented, pulling his shirt off of her. “I love making you come.”

“Oh my god Oliver. What has gotten into you?” Felicity asked, aware of the obvious answer to that. Oliver simply chuckled.

“I missed you. I could only see you for 15 minutes for lunch today before you had to go into that meeting.” He ran his hands over her back. “Then hearing your voice over the comms and not being able to see you. And you left before I got back. I just missed you so much.”

“I missed you too Oliver,” Felicity said. “You are amazing.”

“So are you Felicity.” Oliver said. “And you taste absolutely amazing. Do you want a taste?”

She whined at his words, nodding her head. Oliver reached his fingers towards her mouth and she leaned forward, sucking them into her mouth greedily. She moaned as she tasted herself on him causing Oliver to grind his erection on her, pushing her farther into the bed.

“You feel even better though. Are you ready for me to fuck you baby?”

“Yes Oliver please. Tell me where you want me. Anything you want.”

“I want you to stay on your stomach. Where you were when I got here. You wanted me to come home and fuck you like this so I will.” Oliver knew exactly what she wanted and he was going to give his woman everything.

Felicity moaned as he grabbed his erection and ran his head up and down her lips, teasing her opening before plunging his entire cock into her in one swift movement. She gasped at the intrusion but started to roll her hips after the initial shock, urging him to move.

“Stay still Felicity,” Oliver commanded, pinning her hips to the bed with both hands, squeezing her ass and slowly pulling out before sharply thrusting back in.

“Fuck, Oliver,” she groaned. His fingers grasped the comforter, the only thing she could hold onto while Oliver kept up his maddening pace.

“You feel so good Felicity, so tight. Your ass is amazing. I love fucking you like this.” Oliver kept driving into her and brought his hand down over her ass again, loving her response.

“God Oliver, please don’t stop.”

“Oh I won’t baby,” Oliver replied. He reached up and grabbed her shoulders, pushing into her even harder causing her moans to become even louder. He knew she was close. He braced his knees on the bed and increased his speed, thrusting into her at a severe pace.

He brought his hands from her shoulders to around the back of her neck, causing her eyes to widen as she came for a third time. She wasn’t able to keep her hips still. They rolled and pushed backwards against Oliver as she muffled her cries in the pillow.

Oliver slowed as she came down. “I told you not to move,” he gruffly pointed out, keeping his hands loosely around her neck. “And I told you to not to cover up your screams.”

“Oliver-” she began to huff out.

“You disobeyed me Felicity.” He yanked her hips over so she was on all fours. Keeping his hands on her hips, he pulled almost all of the way out. “Fuck me Felicity.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. She planted her hands on the bed and threw her hips backwards, her ass slapping against his stomach. “Like that baby?”

“Yes Felicity just like that.” She leaned forward again before plunging backwards, starting a delicious pace causing Oliver’s eyes to roll back as he groaned at the site of his girlfriend fucking him with all she had. Soon she was moving as fast as she could, their moans mixing together. “I need you to come one more time for me baby.”

“I can’t,” Felicity grunted back.

“Yes you can.” Oliver reached forward and grabbed her ponytail with one hand, causing her back to arch. He took over, picking up to an even more bruising pace.

“Oliver!” She screamed. Her arms unable to hold her up anymore, her upper body collapsed forward onto the bed allowing Oliver to push even deeper into her, hearing his balls slap against her with every thrust. Her cries grew louder and Oliver was so close but he needed her to come one last time. He leaned forward, his chest sticking to her back as he wrapped his hand around her hair and pushed her head into the mattress.

“Oliver please,” she squeaked. “Please come inside of me baby please.”

He roared at her request, pitching all the way forward as he spilled into her. He felt her own orgasm as he rode his out, feeling like it lasted forever as her walls milked him for all he was worth. He whispered her name into her hair, closing his eyes as the last of his seed flowed into her. Felicity flattened out as Oliver fell on top of her. He supported his weight on his forearms, boxing her in. Their breathing slowed down and Felicity turned her head to Oliver.

“I love you Oliver.”

“I love you too, Felicity.” He rested his forehead on hers, kissing her temple.

“Let go baby, lay down on me,” Felicity asked, urging his forearms apart.

“I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You never will,” she said sincerely, gazing up into his eyes. He pushed his arms apart and gave her his weight causing a content groan to leave her lips. He pressed his head into her neck, kissing her there as he interlaced his fingers with her.

“You are so incredible,” Oliver whispered, nuzzling her neck and running one of his hands down her side, squeezing her hip. His movements caused him to slide out of her, making Felicity whimper at the loss.

“No,” she cried. Oliver chuckled and pushed off of her, rolling onto his back and pulling Felicity to rest her head on his chest. She wrapped her body around his, content to cuddle with him for the rest of the night. “So,” she began.

“Yes?” Oliver asked, turning his head to look at his beautiful girlfriend.

“So I’m going to lay like that every time you get home if you’re going to do that.”

Oliver laughed a full-hearted, content laugh. He leaned down and gave her a kiss, never remembering a time he had been happier than this.


End file.
